A-abbreviations
Environmental Abbreviations The abbreviations on this page were originally defined on the United States Environmental Protection Agency website. A A&I: Alternative and Innovative (Wastewater Treatment System) AA: Accountable Area; Adverse Action; Advices of Allowance; Assistant Administrator; Associate Administrator; Atomic Absorption AAEE: American Academy of Environmental Engineers AANWR: Alaskan Arctic National Wildlife Refuge AAP: Asbestos Action Program AAPCO: American Association of Pesticide Control Officials AARC: Alliance for Acid Rain Control ABEL: EPA's computer model for analyzing a violator's ability to pay a civil penalty. ABES: Alliance for Balanced Environmental Solutions AC: Actual Commitment. Advisory Circular A&C: Abatement and Control ACA: American Conservation Association ACBM: Asbestos-Containing Building Material ACE: Alliance for Clean Energy ACE: Any Credible Evidence ACEEE: American Council for an Energy Efficient Economy ACFM: Actual Cubic Feet Per Minute ACL: Alternate Concentration Limit. Analytical Chemistry Laboratory ACM: Asbestos-Containing Material ACP: Agriculture Control Program (Water Quality Management); ACP: Air Carcinogen Policy ACQUIRE: Aquatic Information Retrieval ACQR: Air Quality Control Region ACS: American Chemical Society ACT: Action ACTS: Asbestos Contractor Tracking System ACWA: American Clean Water Association ACWM: Asbestos-Containing Waste Material ADABA: Acceptable Data Base ADB: Applications Data Base ADI: Acceptable Daily Intake ADP: AHERA Designated Person; Automated Data Processing ADQ: Audits of Data Quality ADR: Alternate Dispute Resolution ADSS: Air Data Screening System ADT: Average Daily Traffic AEA: Atomic Energy Act AEC: Associate Enforcement Counsels AEE: Alliance for Environmental Education AEERL: Air and Energy Engineering Research Laboratory AEM: Acoustic Emission Monitoring AERE: Association of Environmental and Resource Economists AES: Auger Electron Spectrometry AFA: American Forestry Association AFCA: Area Fuel Consumption Allocation AFCEE:Air Force Center for Environmental Excellence AFS: AIRS Facility Subsystem AFUG: AIRS Facility Users Group AH: Allowance Holders AHERA: Asbestos Hazard Emergency Response Act AHU: Air Handling Unit AI: Active Ingredient AIC: Active to Inert Conversion AICUZ: Air Installation Compatible Use Zones AID: Agency for International Development AIHC: American Industrial Health Council AIP: Auto Ignition Point AIRMON: Atmospheric Integrated Research Monitoring Network AIRS: Aerometric Information Retrieval System AL: Acceptable Level ALA: Delta-Aminolevulinic Acid ALA-O: Delta-Aminolevulinic Acid Dehydrates ALAPO: Association of Local Air Pollution Control Officers ALARA: As Low As Reasonably Achievable ALC: Application Limiting Constituent ALJ: Administrative Law Judge ALMS: Atomic Line Molecular Spectroscopy ALR: Action Leakage Rate AMBIENS: Atmospheric Mass Balance of Industrially Emitted and Natural Sulfur AMOS: Air Management Oversight System AMPS: Automatic Mapping and Planning System AMSA: Association of Metropolitan Sewer Agencies ANC: Acid Neutralizing Capacity ANPR: Advance Notice of Proposed Rulemaking ANRHRD: Air, Noise, & Radiation Health Research Division/ORD ANSS: American Nature Study Society AOAC: Association of Official Analytical Chemists AOC: Abnormal Operating Conditions AOD: Argon-Oxygen Decarbonization AOML: Atlantic Oceanographic and Meteorological Laboratory AP: Accounting Point APA: Administrative Procedures Act APCA: Air Pollution Control Association APCD: Air Pollution Control District APDS: Automated Procurement Documentation System APHA: American Public Health Association APRAC: Urban Diffusion Model for Carbon Monoxide from Motor Vehicle Traffic APTI: Air Pollution Training Institute APWA: American Public Works Association AQ-7: Non-reactive Pollutant Modelling AQCCT: Air-Quality Criteria and Control Techniques AQCP: Air Quality Control Program AQCR: Air-Quality Control Region AQD: Air-Quality Digest AQDHS: Air-Quality Data Handling System AQDM: Air-Quality Display Model AQMA: Air-Quality Maintenance Area AQMD: Air Quality Management District AQMP: Air-Quality Maintenance Plan; Air-Quality Management Plan AQSM: Air-Quality Simulation Model AQTAD: Air-Quality Technical Assistance Demonstration AR: Administrative Record A&R: Air and Radiation ARA: Assistant Regional Administrator; Associate Regional Administrator ARAC: Acid Rain Advisory Committee ARAR: Applicable or Relevant and Appropriate Standards, Limitations, Criteria, and Requirements ARB: Air Resources Board ARC: Agency Ranking Committee ARCC: American Rivers Conservation Council ARCS: Alternative Remedial Contract Strategy ARG: American Resources Group ARIP: Accidental Release Information Program ARL: Air Resources Laboratory ARM: Air Resources Management ARNEWS: Acid Rain National Early Warning Systems ARO: Alternate Regulatory Option ARRP: Acid Rain Research Program ARRPA: Air Resources Regional Pollution Assessment Model ARS: Agricultural Research Service ARZ: Auto Restricted Zone AS: Area Source ASC: Area Source Category ASDWA: Association of State Drinking Water Administrators ASHAA: Asbestos in Schools Hazard Abatement Act ASHRAE: American Society of Heating, Refrigerating, and Air-Conditioning Engineers ASIWCPA: Association of State and Interstate Water Pollution Control Administrators ASMDHS: Airshed Model Data Handling System ASRL: Atmospheric Sciences Research Laboratory AST: Advanced Secondary (Wastewater) Treatment ASTHO: Association of State and Territorial Health Officers ASTM: American Society for Testing and Materials ASTSWMO: Association of State and Territorial Solid Waste Management Officials AT: Advanced Treatment. Alpha Track Detection ATERIS: Air Toxics Exposure and Risk Information System ATS: Action Tracking System; Allowance Tracking System ATSDR: Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry ATTF: Air Toxics Task Force AUSM: Advanced Utility Simulation Model A/WPR: Air/Water Pollution Report AWRA: American Water Resources Association AWT: Advanced Wastewater Treatment AWWA: American Water Works Association AWWARF: American Water Works Association Research Foundation. Category:Green Glossary Category:Abbreviations